Problem: If $x \dagger y = x(y-4)$ and $x \veebar y = x-6y$, find $4 \dagger (-5 \veebar -2)$.
Solution: First, find $-5 \veebar -2$ $ -5 \veebar -2 = -5-(6)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \veebar -2} = 7$ Now, find $4 \dagger 7$ $ 4 \dagger 7 = 4(7-4)$ $ \hphantom{4 \dagger 7} = 12$.